Stormy Memories
by Ghostwriter
Summary: During a storm, Scott flashes back to his stepmother.


STORMY MEMORIES

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Takes place after the last episode, but Kat hasn't graduated yet. In this story, Chloe's back with Clay and the jerk actors. The familiar characters all belong to Fox Family. Anybody you don't recognize is mine. Oh, and if any lines sound familiar, they most likely belong to Fox Family as well. But, as far as I know, all the lines are mine. And in Spanish, 'fallar' means 'misfire'.

Sixteen Scott Barringer sighed and flounced in his chair.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"He'll be here," sixteen-year old Katherine "Kat" Cabot stated. No sooner did she say this did Peter Scarbrow, the director Mt. Horizon and the man they were waiting for, show up.

"Sorry I'm late," Peter apologized.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" sixteen-year old Augusto "Auggie" Ciceros asked.

"Well, there's going to be another promotional video made at Horizon," Peter told them.

"Oh, no," Katherine moaned, putting her head into her hands.

"Who's doing it?" sixteen-year old Juliette "Jules" Waybourne questioned.

"Clay," Peter answered. Everyone groaned.

"Oh, no!" they chorused.

"You've got to be kidding. You're letting **that** poser back here?" sixteen-year old Ezra Friedkin queried.

"Chloe promised to make sure that **this** video is absolutely true to what really goes on here," Peter assured them.

"We get to see jerks pretend to be troubled teens," sixteen-year old Daisy Lipenowski.

"For ten k a week. What fun," added sixteen-year old Shelby Merrick.

"Ten k a week?" fourteen-year old Jessica "Jess" Merrick queried.

"We do it for free every day," continued sixteen-year old David Ruxton.

"Yeah. It bites, huh?" Daisy asked.

"Do they get coffee this time?" snapped Shelby.

"No," Peter replied. "They'll have to follow the same rules you do," he continued. Shelby and Daisy slapped five. Peter's fiancee and the Cliffhangers' group counselor, Sophie Becker, walked up.

"I assume Peter just told you?" she asked.

"Yeah," Scott said tightly.

"Just remember: they're **actors**," Sophie stated.

"Okay, everyone, you're dismissed. See you in the morning," Peter told them.

"Night," everyone chorused. They walked out of the lodge. The next morning, the kids congregated in the kitchen for chores.

"This stinks. This really stinks," Shelby declared.

"How could they be allowed back here? They were so mean," Juliette added.

"Hey, at least they have to follow the rules this time," Katherine pointed out.

"Yeah. Whatever good **that** will do," Daisy said sarcastically.

"Did Peter say when they were supposed to show up?" Scott asked. Sophie walked up just in time to hear the question.

"They're already here," she answered.

"So why can't **they** do this?" David questioned crossly, scrubbing a pot.

"Because they're out chopping wood," Sophie answered. At this, everyone stopped what they were doing.

"What?" Jess laughed.

"I've **got** to see this," Daisy declared.

"Yeah, me too," Juliette agreed. With that, the Cliffhangers abandoned their chores and headed off.

"Guys---" Sophie tried to object. However, no one listened. With a laughing sigh, the woman followed them. Outside, the Trackers, Wind Dancers, Sun Dogs, Ridge Runners, as well as as many other students had already gathered around to watch while the actors stood around a woodpile. One of the actors, Kirby, picked up a hammer and swung. He missed completely. The kids burst out laughing.

"Fallar," Auggie stated in Spanish.

"Hey, this ain't easy, hombre," Kirby shot back.

"Come on, guys. Be nice," Sophie told them.

"Why? It's fun," Daisy said.

"Guys," Sophie warned. Kirby tried again. This time, he hit his mark.

"All right," a brunette who closely resembled Juliette complimented.

"Yeah. Not bad," Scott allowed. The blond took her turn next. She picked the ax up with both hands and began the descent. However, the blade only went in halfway. Again, the kids laughed. Juliette, though, looked at the girl in sympathy.

"Guys, be nice," she said. Then, she walked over.

"What do **you** want?" the blond snapped.

"Would you like some help?" Juliette offered.

"Uh...sure," the blond said in surprise. Juliette pulled the ax out and took a stance.

"Here. Stand like this," she directed. The blond copied Juliette's pose. "Lift up---" the Horizon girl continued. This was done. "And swing." The blond did so and the wood split in two with a mighty THWACK!

"A-ha! I did it!" she cheered.

"See? It wasn't that bad," Juliette encouraged.

"Yeah. Anything you rejects can do, **we** can do better," the blond smirked. Juliette's mouth dropped.

"Way to go, Sarah," the other brunette complimented with a pat on the back. Juliette walked over to her fellow Cliffhangers.

"What a witch," Juliette complained.

"Forget it, Jules. She didn't deserve your help," Shelby stated darkly.

"Okay, that's a wrap!" Clay suddenly called. Peter's ex-wife, Chloe walked over to them.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"It's better than your last one," Peter stated. Just then, Jeff came out.

"Peter, Curtis called. He said it's going to be storming pretty bad," he reported.

"When's it supposed to start?" Peter questioned.

"In about half an hour," Jeff replied.

"Okay. I'll get everybody inside," Peter said. Then, "Okay, listen up!" At this, the Horizoners stopped what they were doing looked at the man. "It's going to be storming pretty soon, so I want everybody inside!" he continued. Immediately, everyone headed for the building.

"Wow. They're structured," Chloe commented as she and Clay watched everyone troop in.

"So, uh, when's the storm supposed to be here?" Jess asked.

"Half an hour," Peter replied. "Scott, you going to be okay?" he asked.

"I can handle it," the boy answered.

"I'll watch him," Shelby assured.

"Oh, is somebody afraid of a little storm?" one of the actors mocked.

"Shut up," said Scott. A kid from the Trackers raised their hand.

"Yes, Ryan?" Peter asked.

"Should we get sleeping bags?" Ryan queried.

"That's probably a good idea," Sophie agreed. The kids headed for different sections of the lodge to get the gear.

"Hey, what about us?" the blond actress asked.

"I'm sure we have some extras," Peter assured her.

"Why bother? It's not like they'd appreciate it anyways," Juliette muttered.

"Jules," Sophie scolded. The kids spread out the pillows and bags.

"Hey, why did the Wind Dancers put themselves by the fire?" Jess wondered.

"Well, the Trackers took care of the fire during the last storm, so we figured **we**'**d** do it this time," a girl answered.

"Thank you, Leslie," Peter acknowledged. Then, the rain began to come down. Scott stared out the window and watched the rain fall. Shelby and Jess came up from either side.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Shelby asked softly.

"I can handle it," Scott replied.

"You sure?" Jess prodded. He smiled at the younger girl.

"Yeah. I'll be fine, kiddo," Scott stated. From across the room, Peter, Sophie, Clay, and Chloe watched the interaction.

"You think he's okay?" Sophie asked.

"He's strong. And we can't press it. If he wants to talk, he'll say so," Peter reminded her. Then, "Besides, Shelby and Jess are with him."

"He doesn't like storms?" Chloe asked.

"He's not particularly fond of them," Peter replied. Scott continued to watch the storm rage. A bolt of lightning illuminated the sky and Scott jumped. The lightning was followed by a roll of thunder.

"Scott?" Shelby asked softly.

"I'm fine," Scott said tightly. "I'm fine," he repeated. _I've gotta---I've gotta do this. I have to make it through this storm. I can't let her control me_, he thought. Jess and Shelby looked at Scott.

"You think he's really okay?" Jess whispered.

"He says he is," Shelby replied.

"Hey, Shelby! Jess! You two want to play monopoly?" Juliette asked.

"Sure!" Jess agreed. "Come on, Shelby!" Shelby laughed and let herself be pulled by her younger sister. As the two sat down, Katherine was handing out the pieces.

"What about Scott?" Ezra wondered.

"Leave him be," Shelby answered with a shake of her head. They began the game. Soon, they were all laughing and talking. Scott, however, remained oblivious. He only had eyes for the storm.

**_"Scotty," a voice called._**

"No," Scott said, shaking his head.

**_"Scotty. I'm really scared," his stepmother, Elaine Barringer, whined._**

"It rains here a lot. Get used to it," Scott said. A few kids who were close by looked at him. Was he okay?

**_"Scotty, you can make me feel less afraid," Elaine said walking up to the bed._**

"No!" Scott shouted. The Cliffhangers looked up from their game.

"Scott!" Shelby exclaimed. She jumped up and ran to him, Jess close behind.

**_"This is nice, Scotty," Elaine whispered._**

"Stop it," Scott said, his voice breaking.

"Scott, it's not happening," Shelby comforted, grabbing his arm. **_Scott tried to move out of the bed, but Elaine grabbed his arm._**

**_"Where do you think you're going, Scotty?" she asked seductively._**

"Leave me alone, skank!" Scott shouted. Shelby dropped her hand.

"Scott, please snap out of it," she begged.

"Stop it! Stop it, please!" he yelled.

"Scott?" Peter asked. He and Sophie began to head in their direction.

"What's up with **him**?" Clay asked.

"I don't know," Chloe answered with a shrug. They followed Peter and Sophie.

"Scott?" Peter asked.

"Please. Please, stop. You said no more," Scott pleaded, dropping to his knees.

"Scott?" Peter asked again.

"You said never again," Scott insisted.

**_"I never said that, Scotty," Elaine stated. "Besides, you know you want me. You know you like the way I make you feel," she continued._**

"No, you make me sick!" Scott shouted.

"Scott! You're at Horizon!" Sophie exclaimed. She tried tried to pull him up, but he shoved her away.

"Stay away from me, skank!" he yelled.

"Peter? Wha---what's happening?" Chloe wondered.

"Man, he's a total psycho," one of the actors stated.

"Leave him alone. He's having a flashback," Juliette defended him.

**_"Scotty, say you love me," whispered Elaine._**

"Get out!" Scott screamed. "Stay out of my head!" he continued.

"Scott, it's okay," Peter assured. "It's okay, bud. You're safe," he continued, dropping down to the boy's level.

"Why can't she stay out of my head?" Scott asked, beginning to cry.

"Scott, it's still hard for us too," Shelby told him.

"Yeah. I see Walt in my dreams almost every night," Jess added.

"I told her to stop. Why didn't she stop?" Scott wondered.

"It's okay. It's okay, Cowboy," Shelby comforted. The boy continued to cry and Shelby gathered him into a hug as Jess sympathetically rubbed his shoulder.

THE END


End file.
